Undone From The Beyond
by TheDarkSoverignOfLight
Summary: A man from a small island in the mythical world of Nevara is joined by his best friend, where they travel to distant lands.
1. Chapter 1

UNDONE FROM THE BEYOND

This story is written solely by myself. I own all rights to this story. Any names, places, or items in this story relating to any outside source are purely coincidental.

A/N: Sooooo, this is my very first time writing anything, so PLEASE review and give constructive criticism. It will be much appreciated! If you get confused during the story, put that in the review and I will try to clarify. Thanks and happy reading! :D

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING

The country of Enezia, a beautiful and peaceful land, home to the Menshars, a race of beings living on the world of Nevara, that are devoted to practices of magic, music, science, martial arts, weaponsplay, and faith, have the most advanced people in the Universe. Our story begins in the area of islands known to the Menshars as Bel'an Denor province, on Kelmarka island, where Devenu Li'ara, a practitioner of the magic abilities, lives in relative harmony. Practicing magic has always been easy to Devenu, as he was born with immense potential. He represents the best of Kelmarkan society, and represents the island in a prestigious competion for mages called the Legime. This competiton brings the best mages from around the world, and similar competitons for each profession exist to bring the best of society together. Devenu, a practicer of the Fenshir Magics, can create Dark matter wherever he wants to, and manipulate it to his every desire. He competes in this competiton for one purpose: to show the world he is the best at what he does. Devenu and a certain someone are in a unbeknownst place that will be brought to light.

"Enedia, I'm fine. I'm going to destroy my competition and rock the Legime. This is no problem. And same goes for you."

"Devenu, you never know what could happen. I'm just warning you, if someone can match your skills in Menari Magic, you're done for."

The Menari Magics are the harder and more spectacular counterpart of the Fenshir Magics: Light matter. Enedia is Devenu's best friend and uses Junitsa Magic, or Water Magic. She grew up with Devenu as a child, and now as both of them are 17, their customs on Kelmarka dictate that they must leave on a Pilgrimage to bring something useful back to Kelmarka. The Legime seemed the perfect opportunity for the both of them to prove their worth to their island home, and maybe learn some new magic to help their people. However, not everyone in Menshar society likes the intensive competitons and age old traditions. The Ipolor island of Bel'an Denor is a much more progressive area of the world, and as such, they prefer to study the sciences. They create and launch huge spaceships that let the Menshars colonize multiple worlds in their system, and are therefore not destroyed by the age old traditionals that make up the majority of Menshars. However, to get to Lenkara, the Capital of Enezia and in the Fa'anost province, one must travel through this area of Bel'an Denor, and it has been known that they don't take kindly to mages in their lands, as mages and wizards represent the old ways of living.

"Do you think that the Ipolor will prevent us from passing to Lenkara because of our mage status Devenu?"

"I really hope not. That would be almost an act of war between Kalmarka and Ipolor though since we're on our Pilgrimage. Seems highly unnlikely they'll do anything."

"Well...", said Enedia with uncertainty.

"Oh don't be so negative.", scolded Devenu.

"I'm not! I'm being cautious! You already know that, so why in Memeht's name do I have to explain this again?", Enedia said with conviction.

"Oh please, that's why I said it. I like to torture my best friends!", said Devenu teasingly.

"Alright. Oh Gods, we should get going Devenu, we are going to miss our teleportaion time! It's in 30 minutes!" Enedia said hurriedly.

"Ok I can just pack in a second."

Devenu, using his magic, coated everything he owned in the hotel room in a fine Dark matter dust and placed it all in his suitcase. Enedia looks up from her own packing to see that he is done.

"Hey! Thats cheating! And no magic here or we might get arrested!", She warned.

"Wait... You're right. Sorry.", Devenu apologized.

As they got completely packed and left the room, they left for the kinetic machine port. Once they arrived, they waited in line for their passports.

"Wow. This place is amazing! I always knew we had such powerful technology here on Ipolor, but I never knew how cool it would look.", Enedia said in wonder.

"I was just thinking the same thing. This whole city is absolutely astonishing. I think that this may be why this is such a populated area...", Devenu said with thought.

"Devenu Li'ara and Enedia Tashoni.", the attendant said.

"That's us.", Enedia said.

"Here are your passports. They've been processed and accepted. Your station is Station 8.", the attandant explained.

"Thank you.", Devenu spoke politely.

They headed through a set of doors to the terminals and arrived at Station 8. They were promptly sent through to the kinetic machine and were teleported through the machine's system all the way across the Keplar Ocean to Lenkara. Once there they verified their passports and were sent to the loading bay where they were greeted by four unexpected people. One of the men was short and quite fat, typical of the Samarrans in Samarra province. One was tall and his skin was a deep shade of purple, from Fa'anost and Lenkara itself. The two women looked identical with long, firey red hair and slender bodies attatched at the shoulder, only from Kozune province. Although they're technically one body, they are considered by the entire Menshar society to be two entities.

"De'lar Mentera, Devenu and Enedia. I am Nem Mezentia.", explained the tall man. "These are my colleagues, Dr. Jusiver Markin, Valaria Wal'Nara, and Fortuna Wal'Nara. We have been expecting you."

"Uhh, De'lar Mentara to you as well... However, we have no clue who you people are, or how you know our names." explained Enedia with a hint of confusion.

"Well, thats for us to know and for you to find out. We are here to sponsor your admittance into the Legime. We require that you come with us to our facility for some testing and quartering" Nem said forcefully.

"Don't worry we aren't here to kill you, we want you to succeed in the Legime." said Valaria plainly.

"I still don't know how to react" Devenu whispered to Enedia. "This doesn't seem right. The lot of them seems off."

"They seem to have good intentions Devenu." Enedia whispered back. "We still need funding anyway, so I don't think it would hurt to accept."

"Well? Are you coming?" asked Dr. Markin.

"I think you have a deal" Devenu proclaimed.

"Excellent. Allez viens. Oh I speak Mescartian by the way. What a fun day this is!" Nem exclaimed.

"Well this ought to be interesting" Enedia said sarcastically.

The company got into the Leviathan, a flying car, and left for Nem's facility to train.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE PROPOSAL

Once they arrived at Nem's facility, something dawned on Devenu. He realized there was an ulterior motive for the four that had picked them up. They didn't want to only sponsor them, they wanted to train himself and Enedia for something.

"So , did you want to tell us the real reason why you brought us here?" Devenu asked.

"Well I'm glad you brought it up." said Fortuna. "We know how much this Legime means to you and your people, so we decided we could sponsor you. However, we also have this... Quest, I'd call it, that we were assigned by Matriarch Sunima. We are to locate and bring to her the Chalice of Maritoba."

"What in Memeht's name is this Chalice of Maritoba, and who's this Matriarch?" questioned Enedia.

"Well, that's why I'm here." explained Dr. Markin. "This Chalice is the key to eternal life. We may live for 500 years, but we certainly aren't immortal. Also, the Matriarch is the head of the Kei'alani family, a very powerful and prestigious family based on one of our colony planets, Requni, and she wishes for eternal life to stay as head administrator of Requni. So, since we are one of the most powerful group of people on Nevara, we agreed to help her."

"So, if you are so high and mighty, why don't you just go and find it, then give it to her?" accused Devenu.

"Ah, it's not that simple child." Nem proposed. "I suggest we go inside before we stand out here for hours arguing."

They all headed inside an enormous facility that housed the training grounds for all Legime competition focuses, quartering, a headquarters for basing operations, and an Intelligence Network for connections to the colonial possessions of the Menshar people. Devenu had never seen a building of this size, even in Ipolor or in Lenkara. This place was massive.

"THIS is the training facility? This place is HUGE!" Devenu exclaimed.

"Yes yes, take it all in." said Valaria. "This is our base for Galaxy-wide operations."

"Ahem, as I was saying, the whole reason why we can't go in and grab the Chalice, is because it is within the grasp of another powerful organization like ours." said Nem purposefully. "We can't just go waltzing into another organization's base without declaring a full blown war. So, we have decided to bring you here to learn every Legime operation and more. We have set up clandestine practices and social acceptance courses for the two of you to infiltrate their base as spies, and take the Chalice when the time is right."

"Woah, woah, woah. You're saying you want us, two mages form the remote island of Kelmarka, to learn EVERY Legime practice there is, and more, go to the Legime as mages, and take this Chalice to Matriarch whoever-she-is, and make it back home alive for our Pilgrimage? Who do you think we are, super-Menshars?!" Enedia shouted with conviction.

"Calm down, it really sounds worse than it is when you put it that way." said Fortuna.

"Uhhh, you obviously don't understand Fortuna." Devenu spat. "We had intentions of only going to the Legime as mages of Fenshir and Junista magics. We never wanted this quest, to learn every Legime focus, or to even meet you."

Silence envlepoed the room. Nem started speaking after the moment of silence.

"I have a proposition." he said.

"And that would be?" Enedia spoke up.

"We would like to offer you a large land grant on the colony of Hentar. We have a large plot of land, I'd say about 150 square miles of land, that could all be yours if you do this mission." Nem explained.

"This plot of land, and this quest, mean nothing to us if we don't survive. Tell me Nem, does this Chalice have somethign to do with other beings?" Devenu asked purposefully. "I know that this Matriarch has been exploring the deep space around the Turdetani Cluster in the Empar System. Did something come up?"

"I knew you were too smart for your own good..." said Dr. Markin. "Yes, she found sentient life. They call themselves the Anshi, and they require a testament to friendship with our kind if we wish to have diplomatic ties with them. This Chalice, you see, is that tribute. We only wish to have peace with these beings, and this Chalice is the only way to do so."

"Can we get a day or so to think it over?" Enedia asked. "It only seems fair."

"Sure, take all the time you need. In the meantime, lets get your luggage up to your quarters." Nem said.

A/N: So that was chapter 2! Ah it's so crazy that I'm actually doing this though so bear with me. Ok, so I decided on a schedule for the time being. Every Thursday there will be an update, so follow the story if you want notifications. And please, please review. I'm not exactly sure what to write after this chapter so I want YOU to tell me what you want to see. I have only a few ideas down at the moment, and need to know what you want to read. See ya next week! :3


End file.
